<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Day Rewards by avestrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573578">White Day Rewards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum'>avestrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goshikin surprises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Third Year Goshiki Tsutomu, Third Year Kindaichi Yuutarou, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't wait to thank you properly. Can I come over tonight?" Goshiki whispers when he pulls away.</p><p>"Yes!." Kindaichi's eyes flutter shut. the backs of Goshiki's fingers brush against his cheeks and his breath stutters. "P-please?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Kindaichi Yuutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goshikin surprises [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White Day Rewards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/gifts">Lozza342</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts">xoratari</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's White Day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is the first thing that Kindaichi notices when he wakes up that morning. It is White Day and he has been planning for the last 8 months on what he's going to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chocolates he made last night, the ones that managed to survive through his basic attempts at learning how to cook for the last 4 months, are sitting neatly in a box padded with waxy baking paper and they sit neatly in a nice little box in the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi is going to rip into him for not coming into practice today,  hell for the fact he's going to skip his last class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this plan, it's worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally steps off the bus to Shiratorizawa about a good thirty minutes after he leaves his school just before last period. His jacket is nearly folded into his bag to prevent the chocolates from getting crushed between his books, he's changed into plain clothes so that he doesn't get caught by Shiratorizawa's faculty while he tries to pull of well. .. his greatest gambit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi reaches Shiratorizawa's gymnasium easily. The signs on campus really help. Inside, Shiratorizawa's boys volleyball club is practicing and Kindaichi smiles as their captain barks out orders across the court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki has grown up so much ever since they reached their third year. The dark haired wing spiker is wearing his light blue bib, the number one plainly displayed across his broad back that's facing him as he steps into the gym.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goshiki senpai!" One of Goshiki's underclassmen spots him. Kindaichi doesn't quite remember his name but he knows the kid won't be so offended. Goshiki turns around, ready to greet whomever it is behind him when he spots the familiar spike of Kindaichi's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuu," Goshiki breathes, sounding relieved as he forgets all about practice to turn to Kindaichi. "Don't you have practice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi shoots Goshiki a smile as he rummages through his bag, carefully bringing out the chocolates that he took the time to prepare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not a confession... but you are my boyfriend, and I wanted to do something nice for you." Kindaichi bows and holds out the chocolate in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi expects a thank you. Or a hug. Maybe a kiss on the cheek as a quick thank you before he has to escape the iron sights of Shiratorizawa's faculty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does not expect to lose his balance as Goshiki yanks him towards the locker rooms in the gym instead, chocolates still in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kindaichi can say anything, Goshiki backs him against the lockers and cages him in with one hand on the chocolate package and the other slamming into the metal behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh baby." Goshiki breathes out, eyes wide, shining. "That's fucking sweet Yuutarou!" Goshiki leans in and kisses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God does Kindaichi love kissing him. It doesn't matter that Kindaichi is about an inch taller than Goshiki, the other third year still manages to envelop him as he presses close and kisses him until he can't breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to thank you properly. Can I come over tonight?" Goshiki whispers when he pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!." Kindaichi's eyes flutter shut. the backs of Goshiki's fingers brush against his cheeks and his breath stutters. "P-please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Goshiki steps back from the lockers, grins when Kindaichi takes a moment to compose himself and reigns in the redness of his cheeks. "Thank you for the chocolates babe. I love that you took the time to do this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too." Kindaichi mumbles, suddenly shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki ends up coming over around dinner time. It's obvious he waited till after practice to do so. When Kindaichi opens the front door and his boyfriend brushes past him, he smells the fancy lime sports body wash that Goshiki uses, feels the damp hairs on the back of Goshiki's neck when he tugs his boyfriend in for a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon the intrusion!" Goshiki calls out once he pulls away, polite as ever as Kindaichi's mom pokes her head out of the kitchen to give him a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Goshiki-kun, dinner won't be ready for a while, why don't you go upstairs with Yuuchan until I call you down." Kindaichi blushes at his nickname, dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears with red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki is eager to do what she says. He grips Kindaichi's hand and tugs him up the stairs, all the way until they're in his room and Goshiki can lock the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey baby." Goshiki says smoothly when Kindaichi turns to look at him. "Can I thank you properly now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-how?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smirks, his all knowing smirk that gets Kindaichi all hot and bothered about what's gonna be done next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to fuck your throat baby?" Goshiki offers, one hand trailing down to tug down the sweatpants he had pulled on before he left his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi chokes on his own spit, and then sputters when he realizes that Goshiki is commando underneath his sweatpants. His face burns red,  hot as blood rushes through his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make it quick so we don't miss dinner." Goshiki promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi lets Goshiki instruct him, position him how he wants. The middle blocker finds himself laying on his bed, head hanging slightly over the edge to stare upside down at Goshiki as he steps back. Like this, he's ... eye level, mouth level with Goshiki's dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki smiles down at him, reassuring as he pushes his sweatpants down his thighs. "Your surprise was so damn good Yuu, and I had one of those chocolates before I left.  There's no way those were store bought. That's so sweet, you making them for me." Goshiki murmurs as he cups Kindaichi's cheek, runs his thumb playfully over Kindaichi's bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open up baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi eagerly complies, tilting his head into Goshiki's gentle hand as he opens his mouth, poking his tongue out for Goshiki to prod. Goshiki slips two fingers over Kindaichi's tongue, rubbing it, teasing him, mocking what his dick will be doing. "You're so good to me Yuu," Goshiki praises.  "You treat me so well baby, can I do it for you too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi gives a slight nod, lips closing to suck on Goshiki's two fingers in his mouth. His hips give an eager, aborted, little thrust off the bed, erecting straining against his own sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God look at you." Goshiki's stare only causes Kindaichi's cheeks to heat further. He blushes around Goshikis fingers, slicks them until there's a thick string of saliva connecting between them when Goshiki takes them away and spreads them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki wipes the excess on his dick, biting back a soft groan as he pats Kindaichi's blushing cheek with the head of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use your words baby, want me to fuck your throat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please? Please fuck my throat Tsutomu?" Goshiki has to take a breath to calm himself. With Kindaichi looking wide eyed and flushed, he really doesn't want to resist the urge to ruin him, but this is a reward not a punishment,   so he's going to make sure that Kindaichi will enjoy himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good for me." Goshiki doesn't want to take his eyes away from Kindaichi.  He grips the base of his cock with three fingers, guides his cock against Kindaichi's lips, before he presses it against the pad of Kindaichi's tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needy, Kindaichi grabs Goshiki's  hips impulsively with his hands and tugs him closer, practically pushing Goshikis dick further into his mouth until he chokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he chokes.  His eyes water from it, but he smiles around Goshikis cock as his boyfriend gives a slow roll of his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So pretty." Goshiki whispers in awe as he starts to fuck Kindaichi's mouth with slow thrusts. "You look so pretty with your mouth full of cock baby. Full of my cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi's eyes flutter, like Goshikis praises are going to his dick (and they are... they really are) and he makes a noise that sounds like a needy whine from the base of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki presses his hips gutter against the back of his throat, and Kindaichi moves, tilts his head further back and forces his throat to open up as the head of Goshiki's cock brushes against the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Goshiki groans, eyes trained on the length of Kindaichi's tanned throat. He reaches out with the hand that played with Kindaichi's mouth and wraps his hand around his boyfriends throat, letting out a gutters moan when he feels the bulge of his cock in Kindaichi's throat of all things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck you're perfect." Goshiki whispers as he starts to thrust slowly, feeling his own cock push against his hand. Beneath him, Kindaichi chokes, one hand firmly on Goshikis thigh as a failsafe,  just in case Kindaichi needs him to stop. Kindaichi's eyes are full of tears, he's drooling, spit coats his lips and a bit of it is smeared across his face along with the shine of precum from when Goshiki rubbed his cock on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi is so fucking messy and so fucking perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi's whine barely makes it out of his throat, escaping when Goshiki pulls back, only to be muffled by another thrust. Goshiki keeps the pressure on Kindaichi's throat, moaning quietly as he half mutters praises to Kindaichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So good baby, love your throat. You deserve the reward so badly, such a good boyfriend Yuutarou." Kindaichi's other hand finds the one around his throat and Kindaichi clings to him, hard as rock in his sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki loves this. Loves the feel of how fucking tight Kindaichi's throat gets. How Kindaichi takes this as a reward and takes it beautifully. Loves how much Kindaichi trusts him to take care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki gives a thrust that's a little harder, relishes in the way that Kindaichi smiles around his cock, happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you so much." Goshiki confesses as he finally feels that curling ball of tension in his gut tighten to its fullest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he pulls his dick out of his throat, and holds onto Kindaichi's hand instead as his other hand works over his length rapidly. He twists his palm over the head of this dick, stutters a moan when he cums stripes across Kindaichi's face and hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bed, blurry eyed and gasping, Kindaichi ruts his hips upwards against nothing. Loose limbed, Goshiki scrambles onto the bed and tugs Kindaichi into his lap, licking a messy stripe up his own hand to reduce some of the friction before he wraps his fingers around Kindaichi's dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi's dick twitches in his hand as the middle blocker presses his messy face and spit and cum covered lips to Goshiki’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshikis other arm wraps around him, hand carding into the short hairs at the nape of Kindaichi's neck as he pumps his fist around Kindaichi's cock fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the best boyfriend Yuu, the best boy. I love you so much." Goshiki says against Kindaichi's lips. "I love you so much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi cums with another twist of Goshikis palm against the head of his cock and the press of Goshiki’s lips to his own. Kindaichi's cum paints his own abdomen and Goshikis shirt but Goshiki doesn't care when Kindaichi flops against him, soft eyed and so fucking beautiful it hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you baby." Goshiki says in Kindaichi's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi pants as they sit chest to chest. "Love you more Tsutomu." He says quietly, not trusting his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door startles them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuchan, Goshiki-kun! Dinner's almost ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be there in a minute mom!" Kindaichi calls out reflexively and winces when his voice comes out hoarse. Goshiki meets his eye, and they both can't restrain the giggles that rumble out of their throats.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>